La cita perfecta
by Didboroth
Summary: Kai tiene una cita con Hilary y esta resulta ser la mejor de su vida. !NO SE ENGAÑEN NO ES UN HILARY X KAI SINO TODO LO CONTRARIO!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, esta es la cita con Kai y Hilary (no es nada romantico) Pero es perfecto si odian a esta pareja como yo. muajajaja!!!- Espero que lo disfruten

n.n

¿Qué como me fue?, vaya pregunta!. No tienen idea de lo que es soportar a esa persona todo el día. Sin embargo, fue una cita de lo mas agradable.

Los chicos me miran esperando la respuesta a lo que respondo con una mirada de disgusto esperando que alguien comprenda que no quiero hablar con ellos. Me marcho del lugar, el tan solo recordar esa gran cita me hace sonreír. Al principio creí que una cita con Hilary seria de lo peor pero resulto ser mas encantadora de lo que imaginaba.

Ahora lo recuerdo, todo empezó por una estúpida apuesta con Tyson, me alegro de que sucediera. Le pregunte y ella acepto emocionada. Al día siguiente la lleve a comer, claro, no perdí la oportunidad y pedí que le pusieran laxante a toda, absolutamente toda su comida. Como me deleite viéndola devorar todo diciendo que estaba delicioso. Al rato no aguantaba el estomago y cada vez que pasábamos frente a un retrete no dudaba en usarlo. En cada ida me daba a guardar sus cosas. La quinta vez que lo hizo entre al baño de caballeros y eche su bolsa por el retrete¡Estaba tan harto de ella!

-Kai¿dónde esta mi bolsa?

-No imaginaras lo que paso, unos maleantes pasaron por aquí y me la arrebataron. Trate de seguirlos pero fueron muy rápidos.- Por poco y me empiezo a reír a ver su cara de sorpresa y enojo.

-Descuida Kai ¡Ya verán cuando los atrape!

Seguimos caminando y llegamos hasta el parque de diversiones. Hilary insistió de inmediato subir a el túnel del amor. Accedí, ya se me ocurriría algo. Esa tipa no dejaba de abrazarme mientras veíamos estúpido ositos besándose y cantando algo tan meloso que casi vomito.

Ella trato de verme a la cara y acercando se poco a poco trato de besarme. Me hacia atrás a tal grado que casi salía del carrito. Entonces la empuje con tal fuerza que fue ella quien cayo al agua. Salió empapada y enfurecida, pero yo tenia que seguir con el juego. Me disculpe con ella argumentando que no estaba listo y le pase mi chamarra para que se secara. Tendré que quemarla después de esto.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Hilary insistía en irse, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y dijo que pescaría un resfriado si seguía en esa condición.

-Quedémonos un rato más Hilary, no se cuando volvamos a salir.- Aun no se como pude decir eso; Hilary reacciono y accedió a quedarse un rato más.- ¿Qué tal si para que te seques nos subimos a la montaña Rusa. (N/A: Tenia que ser Rusa xD)

La primera subida fue desastrosa y Hilary bajo con la cara pálida. Le propuse volver a subir, después de mucho insistir asintió. Subimos una y otra vez hasta que si decir palabra fue a vomitar a la jardinera más cercana. Me conmovió ver el rostro de la gente cuando la veía.

-¿Estas bien, Hilary?, ¿qué tal si compramos algo para comer?- la chica volvió a vomitar. Y tuve que contener mis ganas de reír.

-Ya quiero ir a casa.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- claramente la mejor actuación de mi vida, incluso me enorgullezco de ella. Hilary me miro con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y temor de que ya no volviéramos a salir (N/A: ¬¬ es muy tonta si cree que lo volverá a hacer).

-No es eso Kai. De verdad quiero estar contigo- Ingenua.- ¿a dónde quieres ir, ahora?- quizás el susto le quito las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al juego de las tazas?- Ella empalideció de solo pensarlo.- Esta bien, vamos a otro lugar.

Caminamos sin rumbo durante unos minutos hasta que Hilary vio un puesto de su interés: uno de esos puestos donde puedes ganar tontos osos de felpa si eres el primero en llenar un globo con agua con una pistola (N/A: Bueno no se si sepan cuales son; son una especie de ametralladoras pero de agua xD esa agua se avienta a un agujero donde se va inflando un globo, es un truco barato porque a veces una pistola es la que lanza mas agua y por lo regular es la pistola desocupada ¬¬. Bueno, pero dejando eso a su consideración pasemos con el fic). Pagué y me dispuse a tomar mi pistola, mientras que la emocionadísima Hilary hacia lo mismo. El juego empezó y no tarde en darme cuenta de que mi pistola era la de más potencia. Con esto gane el juego y gane un bonito osito de peluche que regale a Hilary (Obvio No!!!) Al hacer tal descubrimiento simplemente simule que perdí el contre y pase a disparar directo a la boca de Hilary. La chica se atragantaba de agua sin poder hacer nada la gente se nos quedaba viendo estupefacta y el aguacero para hasta que alguien gano el juego. Hilary estaba que echaba humo de las orejas mientras yo me excusaba diciendo que perdí el control y para simular mas la cosa amenace al empleado que atendía con poner una demanda. El chico me miro con miedo sin saber que hacer y para tratar de arreglar la cosa nos dio un asqueroso oso de peluche.

-¡Que kawai! ¡Le pondré Kaicito!- O.O que niña tan dañada (N/A: De este fic no sale viva).

¿Y a donde vamos ahora, Kai? ¡OH mira! Una rueda de la fortuna vamos Kai.

-¬¬ esta bien.

La fila para entrar a disocho juego no era nada corta. Estuve un poco de tiempo formado pero su sola compañía me hacia desesperarme.

-Voy al baño.- sali de la fila.

-Esta bien ¡Te guardare lugar!.- . 

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba un chico que parecía aventado, justo como lo necesitaba.

-Hola, ¿quieres ganarte 100 dólares?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Vez a la chica de haya? La de cabello café y suéter rosa.

-Ah! Si...

-Bien, me gustaría que halles la forma de subirte con ella todas las veces que te sea posible al juego ¿esta bien?.

-De acuerdo- pague al chico

Me iré a dar una vuelta para quitármela de encima un rato.

CONTINUARA n.n

¡Gracias a todas por sus rr! Son geniales al ponerlos T.T los quiero mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo aunque este cortito. Gracias a todos por sus rr y a los que leyeron y no dejaron porque no estaba activida la opcion lo siento muchísimo, pero a los que leen y de todas maneras no intentan poner rr lo buscare y...

Y mejor empiezo con el fic n.n U

Después de dar ese merecido descanso de oír esa vocecilla y aguantar sus cursilerías todo el tiempo. Cuando volví encontre a mi cita discutiendo (casi se estaban golpeando) con mi "empleado".

-¡Kai! Que bueno que regresas. Este tipo no ha parado de subirse conmigo al juego y cada vez que me formaba para que regresaras y subieras conmigo el estaba ahí!!

-¿En serio?. oh disculpa Hilary, pero había mucha gente formada fuera del baño.-dirigiéndome al chico.- Bueno, será mejor que dejes a Hilary.

-Que te quede claro que esto no valía 100 dólares- murmuro el chico mientras se iba de ahí.

-¿Qué dijo, Kai?

-No lo escuche.

-Oh...

-¿Aun quieres subirte a ese juego?

-NOO!- casi se me escapa la risa.- quiero decir, subamos a otro, ¿te parece?

-Si.-ya que!! ¿cuándo demonios se va a hartar? ¿cuándo demonios se va a dar cuenta de que todo lo malo que le esta pasando es mi culpa?!

Después de caminar un rato Hilary vio la casa de los espejos y como ya se estaba haciendo constante me pidió que entráramos.

Ya dentro...

-Kai, Kai- Hilary me buscaba ansiosa entre los espejos- ¡Oh, Kai!- por fin me miro en uno. Corrió hacia este tratando de abrazarme pero...TRAHS!!!...se había golpeado de lleno contra un espejo.- Oh, cielos, Kai donde estas??- De nuevo me visualizo.- ¡Kai!- corrió de nuevo...TRAHS...esta vez le estaba sangrando la nariz.- Kai, por favor hablame!!- estaba la borde de las lagrimas.

-Estoy aquí...- corrió hacia donde estaba y...TRAHS!...golpeo con el espejo de al lado (N/A: xD que tonta!!!).

-Kai, creo que no estoy bien de la nariz.- avance sin decir una palabra mientras ella me seguía tratado de ver con la cabeza en alto para que su sangrado no persistiera. Cuando por fin salimos de ahí se dirigió de inmediato al baño para limpiarse. Tardo unos instantes, pero realmente prefiero estar esperándola que estar con ella (N/a: eso es lo menos peor...)

-¡Ah! Al fin se detuvo...- Ni siquiera la volteé a ver.- ¡Oh, discúlpame Kai!, se que esta cita no ha sido lo mejor, en parte ha sido mi culpa y lo que más agradecería seria tu perdón.

Cuanto me conmovieron esas palabras. Me di cuenta de que hice sufrir demasiado a esas pobre chica. ¡MENTI!. Sus palabras están huecas, lo que quiere es que no me vaya. Y en todo caso, no me importan sus sentimientos (N/A: ni ha de tener ¬¬).

Pero aun faltaban unas horas para que terminara mi condena (la apuesta) y sin ganas pero con obligación me levante de la banca donde estaba y Hilary me siguió como queriendo pensar que esa era una manera mía de decir "no importa" (N/A: que ingenua u.u)

-Mira, Kai...la casa del terror. Seria bueno que fuéramos.- Hilary casi me arranca el brazo al jalarme para llevarme a l dichoso juego.

Al entrar, la patética casa de terror estaba llena de "telarañas" y robots mal hechos que decían ¡Uhhh!

-¡Ah, que tenebroso esta aquí, Kai!- visualice como Hilary trataba de darme la mano en la obscuridad. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez esa niña tratando de besarme!.

Rápidamente tome la mano de un chico que pasaba por ahí y la uní con la de Hilary. Tratando de que ella no me viera me fui ágilmente a la otra habitación de la "casa embrujada" mientras veía la escena.

-¡Oh Kai! ¡Que galante eres!, tomándome de la mano para que no me asuste.- diciendo esto acerco al pobre muchacho y lo beso. El chico estaba perplejo porque la chica no lo dejaba separarse y cuando lo hizo...- ¡AHHHHH!!! ¡Tu no eres Kai!

-¡Tu no eres Lucy!

-¡AHHHHH!!! ¿Kai donde estas?

-¿Lucy?

Hilary llego hasta donde estaba yo.

-Kai, ¿dónde estabas? A que no adivinas lo que me paso.

-No.

-Me bese con otro muchacho creyendo que eras tu!!- (N/A: y se atreve a decirlo!!!) ¡Y se atrevió a decirlo!. Puse cara de enfado dándole a entender que me molestaba.- ¡Oh, lo siento Kai! No lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro.- Mas le vale.

-Bien.- camine lo más rápido que me dejaron las piernas para dejar atrás a Hilary, lográndolo. Al salir la tuve que esperar unos 10 minutos porque seguramente no encontraba la salida. Cuando por fin salió estaba muy pálida y le temblaban las manos.- Hilary, ¿pero que te pasa?

-Kai, adentro es muy feo...

-Ah...

Sorry, por el capitulo tan cortis pero por ahora creo que estoy pasando por un bloqueo. U.U

Aun así espero que pronto pase n.n- los quiero, dejen rr.


End file.
